house scrapbook
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: here I will post oneshots, poems and other 1-or-just-a-little-more-stuff of huddy. Oh, did I said huddy? I meant house. It'll be mostly huddy though, so if you don't like that, you probably wouldn't like this. No beta, never a beta with scrapbooks.
1. fireflight

Cuddy  
Why him? Why do I love him? What is so special, that one difference that makes him stand out? Surely it's not the way he acts. He shouts at me, expects me to do whatever he wants. So why do I listen? Am I that weak? Too many questions and not enough answers. I love him, I hate him, I don't want him to do those things, yet I give permission, I want him, I push him away, I need him and I hurt him. It's complicated and yet so easy. I just don't know what to do. How can I ever tell him I love him? He doesn't love me back. Every time I show hate, he shows it too. Every time he wins, he doesn't look back. Every time I push him away he's eager to go. Every time I hurt him, he does the same.  
How can I ever win?  
_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_

House  
I can never let it show. It will be the end. The end of my job, the end of our fights, the end of everything. How did we ever come here? It wasn't like this before, before we got out jobs, before the surgery, before everything. We loved each other, but I screwed up, hurt her and left her with the broken pieces. I should have helped her, I should have done something, but I just left her. She's better of without me, I can see it in her eyes every time I look at her. She wants me, but I will only hurt her. She loves me, but I will only break her heart. I can't love someone, I'm broken. She only feels sorry for me for taking my leg, I can't take advantage of her. It'll break me, her and everyone around us. I can't be with her, nor without her.  
How can I ever win?  
_The white snow falls-----I cannot see  
On my black heart-------- in front of me  
Say it to me in a way that I can understand  
I hear You call-------------loud and clear  
It melts my heart----------take my fear  
Show me how to see the love that brings serenity  
_

Wilson  
I can see it. One step forward, two steps back. They fight to show they care, but they always end up hurting each other badly. Everyone thinks he's the bastard and she's strong. But when you look deeper you'll see it's the opposite. She's weak despite her strong appearance, she needs someone to care for her, to love her, to tell her she's perfect like she is, weaknesses and all. He cares, he cares so much he can't let it show because it will break him into tiny bits, he needs someone that doesn't take advantage of his weakness and tells him it's ok to care. But I'm the only one who sees it. The only one that sees they are broken and that the only one who can help is the other. They can't see it, despite their abilities to read each other.  
How can I ever help them win?  
_You decide__  
Who will you run to  
Wrong or right  
There is no reason,  
For you to hide  
Only love can change your life  
You decide_

Ducklings  
Everyone sees it. The dance, the fights for attention, every thing they do is dripping tension, every comment they make is full of love, every thing they do is screaming for attention. He would do something stupid that gets him to her office in record time to get more clinic hours and just see her, she would do something to set him of and begs him to realize she just plain wants him. Then he'll walk away, do something stupid and the whole thing would start over again. And it never changes, it always stays the same, it drives everyone around them insane, but they can't even see it's there  
How can they ever win?  
_We're looking for some action!  
We need something to happen!  
No more wasted nights and days!  
We're looking for some action!_

???  
They all have their things. Their opinions to share, their need to help, their lives to lose and their questions to ask. But what they don't see is that it's already happening. It's already changing. Every time questions are asked they're closer to an answer. Every time they're afraid it's closer to feeling brave. Every time they want to help it's closer to being actually helpful. And every time they talk about it it's closer to being real. Because that is what this is. Inevitable. The truth. Something that can't be changed. All they need to do is just let each other know about their love. It's that what always starts a closer relationship. And if they love each other, it will be meant to be.  
They will win.  
_Don__'t be afraid to...  
Stand up,  
Stand up if your broken  
Stand up,  
Stand up if your feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way  
Stand up,  
Stand up if you need love  
Stand up,  
This is not judgment day  
You don't have to hide  
There's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_

**lol, just got hit by inspiration while listening to this band I just discovered, fireflight. All the _cursive _stuff are chorusses from songs of that band.  
in order:  
unbreakable  
serenity  
you decide  
action  
****stand up**

**oh, and please, _please_ enter my new contest. I want entries, no one ever enters. Well, almost no one, but I had to pick the winner for the last one from exactly 1 person...**


	2. Losing Everything

**THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY! IT HAS RAPE IN IT, SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!!!  
now that's sorted out, I don't know anything and I came up with this idea because there are a lot of stories in which Cuddy is raped and House helpes her. This kept bugging me untill I wrote it down.  
oh yeah, I posted this on deviantart too, so don't be surprised if you know it. I'm Amarantha-CSI there.**

House woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. He had a terrible headache, his body hurt and this wasn't his home. He tried to stand up, but the pain in his leg made him sit down on the couch he had slept next to, on the floor. Why he would sleep on the floor was behind him, but there was a big gap in his memory about what happened last night. So he just decided to look around.

What he found wasn't what he expected. He found Lisa Cuddy, sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. What shocked him the most were her eyes. Normally they were sparking, but now they had lost their glow as she looked at him. He wanted to know what made her like this, she looked like a scared child.

"Cuddy?"

When he came closer, she flinched. He didn't know what to do. Why was she afraid? He would never hurt her, he liked the way the acted everyday. The fights, the banter, how she would let him win if she couldn't handle it anymore, how she won, which rarely happened. But all of that was gone. He could see it.

He reached out again, trying to sooth her, but when his hand came close to her, he saw the emotion passing through her eyes as she tried to get away from him. She was afraid. That one look made his heart brake into a thousand pieces. And it was then, while her eyes slowly played out what happened last night, that his mind started to remember too.

He had come to her house, drunk and clearly delusional. She let him in, helped him sober up a bit and let him sleep in her bed because of his leg, while she would take the couch. He had woken up at 3 A.M. and went to her, not knowing why. They talked a bit, she tried to get him back to bed and then he kissed her. She tried to fight him off, but he wouldn't listen and she wasn't strong enough.

He had raped her.

"Lisa…"

He reached out again, hopefully showing he wasn't going to hurt her anymore, but she tried to get away and when he saw the hurt look again, he broke down. He had been the one to make her hurt like this. He had crossed the line and made her this fragile woman he was staring at now. He tried to reach for her again, but she never let him come close. He had broken her, she would never be the same again. He realized he was crying while he thought that.

"I'm sorry Lisa, I'm so sorry."

With that he left, running away as fast as he could, leaving the broken woman behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Double drama for PPTH._**

_Princeton__ Plainsboro Teaching Hospital has suffered two losses yesterday._

_Police found the body of Dr. Gregory House, diagnostician, yesterday afternoon, as his neighbours were suspicious of the silence. They told the police that Dr. House always was loud. The police forced open the door and found him lying on the floor. They suspect he overdosed on his medicine for his leg, Vicodin._

_Earlier that day, police got a call from the neighbours of a Dr. Lisa Cuddy too. Apparently Dr. Cuddy, second youngest dean of medicine and first female one at the same hospital as Dr. House, didn't go out for her morning run. When police forced open the door, they found her sitting on her bed. She wasn't reacting to anything they said. Paramedics think she has been raped and she suffered major mental trauma._

_Police suspect that the cases are connected._


	3. nope no title yet

**a prologue to a project for my summer vacation. It has a title, but I'm not going to tell yet. Did I mention it probably will be a ghost whisperer crossover? Well, 1 of the 2 projects starts here. know what that means? Bring Me To Life is coming back for another chap! How couldn't I after the season finale? But I'm going to do it 'the house way'. And when was the last time huddy fans heard that? Yeah, then.**

There was no glow anymore. My eyes weren't sparkling. Everyone saw it, even I did. I don't know how, but something made my will to live go away. Nothing is different, everything is the same and I just can't take it anymore. So, why even bother? Why stay? I know it's the easy way out, but I've always been a coward. I should've asked him, told him. But I never could. And I still feel bad about it. Or is that just a sign this is working? I don't know, I don't want to know, everything that counts is that it will be over soon. And then it hits me. He didn't come to visit. I panic. He was supposed to stop me! He was supposed to come, to talk me out of this! I dial his number, but I know it is too late. It's no use, it's working. The last thing I see is my digital clock jumping to 00:00. Midnight. The start of a new day. My last.

This was going to end. Tonight, now. No one to stop me. No one to tell me I'm stupid for doing this. A chair already placed. What will they think if I do this? They probably would be happy when they find out they don't have to deal with me anymore. Only she will. But I saw it. The sparkle had disappeared from her eyes. She wasn't going to stick around any longer either. Carefully I climb on the chair. I almost fall off, but I steady myself. It's not time yet. I wonder what she's doing. She probably has finished her tea by know, drank every last drop to make sure it's working. When will she realize I'm not coming to save her? That I choose to go with her, instead of bringing her back? Like it's been listening to my thoughts, the phone chooses that time to ring. I look at my watch, one minute to midnight. Quickly I take the phone of the hook, next to me. No one needs to be warned, until it's too late. I put it somewhere, still on hold. Then I look at my watch. When it's exactly midnight, I kick the chair away. No one can tell me I didn't survive one last day.


	4. halloween 2009, three wishes

**after last years halloween, here another halloween-themed story! I noticed it's the only holiday I write stories for, but that's because it is just so much fun!  
Well, please R&R. I want to know if people liked it :D**

1. Prologue

The stranger looked at the man that was currently sitting on his couch. He should make a decision fast, Halloween was almost over and it didn't have much time.  
"Three wishes. In or out?"  
The man looked at it and smiled.  
"In. definitely"

2. No more pain

House woke up in the morning, remembering the strange dream he had. A stranger had come to him and offered him 3 wishes. He had agreed to it, thinking it was just a dream. He got up and waited for the pain in his leg… but it never came. Now he really was awake, this had been his first wish. Smiling, he got up and went to take a shower. He had to see if his other two wishes had come true too.

3. More puzzles

When he came at the hospital, his second wish had been granted too. Brenda came to him with a patients file which was hard, as usual. What was unusual was that this was the first case in weeks, no one had been so sick they needed a good diagnostician before this case. Whistling, he started the differential

4. A woman's love

Around noon he got an conformation for his third wish. He had sent the ducklings away to run some tests and when Cuddy came in, he thought she was there to make him do clinic duty. He couldn't have been more wrong.  
"House, do you want to go on a date with me?"  
He smiled. Everything was right.

5. New year comes with the first

House was pondering. Something was wrong. True, his wishes hadn't been turned around, but a few days ago he had tripped and it hadn't hurt at all. He pricked his finger with a needle and was relieved when he could feel the pain. He walked away and left the needle, focussing on more important things like the puzzles he had or Cuddy. He didn't noticed the needle flicker in an orange light and disappear.

6. March brings the second

It was a beautiful day in May, but House wasn't smiling. He had just gotten his latest case and the disease this person had was just _impossible_. He showed all the signs of old age, but he was only 10 years old. A differential later and the case didn't seam so impossible anymore. He sent the ducklings away to do some tests and went to his office. He didn't notice the soft orange glow on the file.

7. In June it's the third

In June House had forgotten all about what happened before. He hadn't felt pain when he should have a few times and his cases had been a bit harder, but he hadn't really paid attention to it. Then, something else happened.  
One day, he was looking at 13 when Cuddy just walked past and she freaked out. House thought she was going to kill the poor girl, but she backed off. He watched her leave, too confused to see the orange light that was surrounding her.

8. Halloween brings hell

It was a few minutes before Halloween and House sensed something wasn't right. he hadn't seen anyone the last hour, which was strange. This was a hospital, there was always someone around. He thought about it while the last minutes of October 30 were ticking away.  
At midnight, hell broke loose.  
Exactly at the stroke of 12, everything went orange. House sprung up, alarmed. Something _definitely_ wasn't right. He walked to the entrance of the hospital and was nailed to the spot from what he was seeing.  
Zombies. Everyone in the hospital was turned into a zombie. Well, everyone except Cuddy. Not that that was good though.  
"House! Go away here! You are mine and NOT allowed within looking range of any woman!"  
He ran away from the lobby, not knowing whereto. He just knew he had to get away from here, away from all the zombies, away from Cuddy who was currently busy killing every woman in the hospital, away from…  
Away from what, exactly? This couldn't be real. Zombies didn't exist and he was pretty sure Cuddy wasn't a killer in her free time. He stopped at the balcony above the lobby and looked down. Somehow this was set up, but how?  
"This IS real, you know."  
He jumped and looked at the stranger, who had just appeared out of nowhere.  
"What are you doing here?!"  
The stranger smiled.  
"You were so eager to get your wishes that you didn't look at the consequences. Here they are. You had one year and now they're going to collect."  
With that, the stranger threw him of the balcony, right into a zombie.  
_Puzzles._ He had wanted puzzles, every day more and now everyone was an idiot, so what they thought were puzzles were easy to him. he looked at the zombie he had fallen on and saw it was Stacy  
_Love._ He had wanted Cuddy's love, but never thought about how she must have felt. Now he got it, but it had turned into extreme jealousy because she was afraid he would leave her and her love would be an empty void. She was looking at him, horror-struck, thinking he finally showed he didn't care for her, that he had just used her.  
_Pain._ He had just wanted to stop feeling his leg, but now Cuddy had stabbed him and he saw his own blood covering his hands, he knew he couldn't feel his leg anymore, but no other pain either. The only thing he could do was look at Cuddy while she stabbed him over and over again and hope it would all be over soon.

9. Epilogue

House woke up with a start and immediately grabbed for his leg. _Pain._ He swallowed two vicodin and got out of bed. He had to know, it couldn't have been real. He walked over to the TV and put it on the news. He let out a breath when he realized what date it was. November 1, 2009. It HAD been all a dream. He put the TV out and went to his bedroom, making himself ready for a new day full of _puzzles._ Maybe he would even be able to go to Cuddy banter, which he _loved_ to do. He whistled. All was well.

10. Epilogue 2

The stranger looked at its latest victim in the lava. This one had been fun, and much more violent too. With a snap of its fingers it closed the small screen and opened another. The woman the victim had chosen to love, she was bound to have a few wishes of her own too. it smiled and left his mark on her heart, a bright orange pumpkin with a cursed smile. With a snap of its fingers the portal was closed again and the stranger went to its one-year sleep. Next Halloween was going to be fun, he just knew it.


End file.
